The Forgotten Pilot: Kino Makoto
by Mei Rose
Summary: Chapter Three uploaded! Makoto has now made her decision...
1. Prologue: A Sincere Friend

This is my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover fic. & this is probably the only Duo/Makoto romance you will ever get from me. I think this fic is pretty original.

  
This is the prologue. Also, I'm not going to write summaries for this fic. It's getting kind of hard for me to summarize now. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
----  
  
The Forgotten Pilot:  
Kino Makoto  
Prologue: A Sincere Friend

----

  
"Children! Children! Please settle down!"

  
Sister Helen stood in front of the group of kids, holding a little boy's hand. The boy had long chestnut brown hair & cobalt blue eyes.

  
"I would like you all to meet somebody." Sister Helen moved the boy in front of her & rested her hands on his shoulders.

  
"Children, this is Duo. Say hi to him & make him feel welcome," said Sister Helen. "Hi Duo," greeted the kids. "Now, I'll leave Duo with all of you. Play nice, okay?"

  
Sister Helen walked out of the room.

  
"So, you're Duo, huh?" A boy with orange hair & brown eyes walked up to Duo. "Yeah, that is my name," said Duo. "Why is yo' hair so long? Are you a boy or a girl?" mocked the kid. "I'm a boy!" cried Duo. "Well, you should cut yo' hair. You're a disgrace to the male race!" yelled the boy.

  
"Outta my way! Move it!" A girl, a little bit taller than Duo, pushed her way to the front. She was really pretty, with emerald green eyes & long reddish-brown hair done up in a high ponytail. The girl pushed the orange haired boy back. "Leave him alone, Jin! What's your problem? Can't you be nice to at least one person?! Is that so hard?" roared the girl. "So-sorry Makoto!" yelled Jin as he ran away. (Author's Note: Jin is a male Chinese name meaning "gold".)

  
"Sorry for the trouble he caused," said the girl in an apologizing tone. "I'm Kino Makoto. You're Duo, right? Welcome to the Maxwell Church," added Makoto. "Thanks Makoto," replied Duo. "Wanna come to my room?" asked Makoto. 

"Sure," answered Duo.  
  
When the two kids walked up to Makoto's room, all the girls inside left. "Good. All my roommates are gone," mumbled Makoto. Duo wondered why all the girl had left, but he decided not to ask.

  
"Duo, can I ask you something?" inquired Makoto.

  
"Um, okay."

  
"How did your parents die?"

  
Duo's smile faded. "My parents were killed in the stupid war. How did your parents die, Makoto?" asked Duo. Makoto's face darkened. "My parents died in a plane accident on Earth. I snuck above a spaceship headed for here, & I lived on the streets for about a year until a man brought me here, & I've been at this place ever since," explained Makoto. 

  
"Can I ask you something else, Makoto? Why did all those girls leave when we came into the room?"

Makoto sighed. "It may sound kind of hard to believe, but I am feared around here. I am very strong, & I don't have any real friends, because people are really scared of me. The only person I can really call 'friend' is Sister Helen."

  
Duo got a daring look in his eyes, & took out his left arm. "Show me your strength."

  
"What?"

  
"Let's arm-wrestle."

  
"Uh, um...fine. Okay."

  
Makoto grabbed Duo's left hand & counted to three. Then, with no real effort, pulled Duo's arm back, making her the winner. "Ow! Ow! Man, I believe you! I believe you, Makoto!" cried Duo in pain.

  
Makoto smiled warmly at Duo. "You know what, Duo? I like you already. I think we're going to be great friends," admitted Makoto. Duo smiled back. "Me too, Makoto. Me too."  
  
----  
  
"Stop lying!" A man slapped Sister Helen, sending her flying back into a wall. "Sister Helen!" yelled Duo & Makoto in astonishment.

  
"We're going to burn this place down to the ground!" yelled another man.

  
"Run, children, run!" pleaded Sister Helen. Duo ran, & Makoto followed. But then, one of the evil men grabbed Makoto's hair, & pulled her back. "Hey!" cried Makoto.

  
"Mako-chan!" Duo turned around, ready to save his best friend.

  
"No, Duo! Go on! Run! Save yourself!" said Makoto. Duo obeyed her words & ran on. He ran past many fields, until he came to a yard full of mobile suits. Duo jumped into the closest one, & started his way back to the Maxwell church.

  
What he saw when he returned broke his heart. The church was on fire. Much of it was already in ashes. Then, Duo noticed Sister Helen, lying in a heap close to the church. Duo jumped out of the mobile suit. "Sister Helen! Oh, I'm too late!" yelled Duo sadly. "Oh Duo..." mumbled Sister Helen. "Where's Makoto, Sister Helen?" asked Duo. "The men...those men took her away...with them..." whispered Sister Helen. She touched Duo's cheek with her hand. "God bless you, Duo..." Her hand slowly went down. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and of...the Holy Spirit...Amen..."

  
"No! Sister Helen!"

  
Her hand fell to the floor, & there she stayed.

  
"Noooooooooooo!"

  
Then, Duo let it all out. He sobbed uncontrollably. _I'll get those bastards_, thought Duo. & I'll find you one day, Makoto. _Mark my words...I'll find you someday.  
  
_----  
  
Did you like my prolouge? If you thought it was twisted, then you've already prepared for the rest of the story. Watch out for Chapter 1. Till then, bye!  
Love,  
Mei Rose. 


	2. Chapter One: The New Soldier

Yay! Chapter one! My Writer's block for this story has vanished! I finally know how to write this story! I finally know what I'm gonna do!  
  
Anyways, Gundam Wing, Kino Makoto, & other sailor senshi appearing in the fic are not mine. That's just so sad, isn't it?  
  
----  
  
The Forgotten Pilot: Kino Makoto  
Chapter One:  
"The New Soldier"  
  
----  
  
Commander Sogran frowned. He was frustrated. And for a good reason, too.  
  
That damn Ralph Kurt hadn't brought back a single gundam. Now what would the C.E.O. of Century Discover Corporation say now?  
  
"Commander Sogran?"  
  
A young soldier entered the room.  
  
"What is it?" growled Sogran.  
  
"The Flame told me about a soldier that will soon join us. One who has experienced war firsthand. One who could change the world dramatically."  
  
Sogran's lips curved into a smile as he heard the news. He got up from his chair.  
  
"I will see The Flame," announced Sogran as he left his office.  
  
Sogran walked throught a long narrow corridor & entered a small, darkly lit room. A roaring fire was blazing in the middle of the room. North of the fire sat a teenage girl in a Zazen position. Her hands were folded in prayer, & her lips moved slightly as she whispered a chant.  
  
Sogran walked behind the fire & dramatically said: "Oh Honorable Flame, I beseech you; is what you say true?"  
  
The teenage girl replied just as dramatic as he did: "Yes Commander Sogran, I speak the truth. Soon a new soldier will be among us. One who will change the face of our army."  
  
Sogran bowed from behind the fire. "Thank you, Honorable Flame. May the gods bless your soul."  
  
"You too," replied the girl.  
  
Sogran, obviously content, walked back to his office. The minute he sat down in his big swivel chair, he started thinking. A new soldier! What good luck! What good he or she would do to the White Fang...if they could find him or her...  
  
Damn it! He forgot to ask her where the soldier could be found! So Sogran got off his ass & dragged himself through the corridor & entered the dimly lit room. This time he walked to the teenager & stood behind her. The young woman's raven black hair glowed purple in the light, & her red & white priestess robe glistened along with the fire.  
  
"My dear Flame, where can we find this new soldier?"  
  
"She is not a new soldier. She once worked with Oz. Her highest rank was Captain."  
  
So it's a woman, thought Sogran.  
  
"She can be found at the Red Windmill," added the Flame.  
  
"Red Windmill?" muttered Sogran. He directed his gaze into the fire.  
  
Almost instantly a picture appeared in the fire. It was...a windmill! The image was so vivid that Sogran could've sworn that the windmill was moving!  
  
Soon the image faded. Sogran was left speechless.  
  
After thanking her, Sogran left the room, anticipating the arrival of the female soldier.  
  
----  
  
Hundreds of miles away, a teenage girl looked out of a window. Brush in hand, she combed her long auburn colored hair into a simple ponytail.  
  
She walked over to the mirror. Her emerald green eyes skimmed over her reflection.  
  
The girl wore a strapless lilac dress with matching high heels & gloves. She put on a ruby & pearl necklace & adjusted her rose earrings. She applied some red lipstick & left her room, knowing that it was time to make her entrance.  
  
She stood behind a big stage (the curtains were down). A few seconds later, the curtains went up & the girl began singing & dancing. It drove the audience members (all men) wild.  
  
Near the entrance to the place stood a young man. He had unruly brown hair & brown eyes.  
  
The man smiled as he muttered, "So, it is the Beautiful Rose that we are looking for."  
  
----  
  
For some reason, I'm rather prod of this first chapter. I don't know why! If you liked it as much as I did, tell me in your reviews.  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Deal

Hooray! Chapter Two! Go me!

Alot of people belong to me in this chapter. You can tell who they are!

Gundam Wing, pieces of the Moulin Rouge movie, and Sailor Moon are not mine. 

----

The Forgotten Pilot: Kino Makoto

Chapter Two

"The Deal"

----

"... Red Windmill... Red Windmill..."

Sogran typed furiously on a laptop computer. Suddenly, he heard two pairs of feet outside his office. Sogran got up to curse the people out but decided against it when he heard what they were talking about.

"... Hey Pierre, you're French. What does Moulin Rouge stand for?"

"...Red Windmill..."

Sogran eyes lit up. His heart beat with excitement. He went back to his desk and began typing on his laptop. Sure enough, a webpage containing info about the Moulin Rouge popped up. Sogran gasped when he read the info about it.

She resides here?!, thought Sogran.My God, what's wrong with all these ex-soldiers? They end up in the weirdest places.

After a little reading, Sogran left his office and walked to his secretary's desk. "Anne?"

The secretary looked up from her paperwork. "Yes?"

"Anne, book me for the next flight... to France."

----

"...We frolicked by the ocean at sunset

A warm summer night's dream

My heart danced with first love

loved you more every time I saw you

Seasons went by with sparkle and laughter

Always believing we would never change

My love, the talks of our future

Ah... to think I'd look back at them

As longing memories

What do you dream about in that distant town

I ask the blue sky as I open the window

My love, you may be in love with someone else

Somewhere

Ah... but please think of me sometimes

In a corner of your heart

My love, talks of our future always so bright

Ah... keep shining as you are forever for me..."

The sweet voice of a young girl filled the auditorium. The audience clapped with delight. The curtains went down after a few minutes.

"Oh Mako-chan, you were simply beautiful!" said a man by the name of Harry Barton.

Harry Barton was the mastermind behind the Moulin Rouge. He was actually Dekim Barton's younger brother. He had put money into Operation Meteor in the past, but stopped. The reason was unknown.

"Makoto, can I speak to you later on?" asked Harry.

The young prostitute known as Kino Makoto smiled. "Sure."

----Six hours laer----

Makoto was in her room, relaxing after a hard day's work, when somebody knocked on her door. Makoto got up from her bed and opened the door. Harry stepped in.

"Harry! I was expecting you!" crooned Makoto.

"I'm going to tell you something important, Sugar Dumpling," said Harry.

Makoto blushed. She always did when Harry called her by one of his nicknames.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Makoto.

"A young gentleman who is known as 'Commander Sogran' has requested that he meet you privately," explained Harry.

Makoto grinned. "Oh really?"

Harry nodded.

Makoto strutted over to her dresser. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Something... red and romantic," suggested Harry.

Makoto held up a red bra-like top with a matching miniskirt. "How about this?" inquired Makoto.

"It's wonderful," said Harry, and he left the room.

----Later on that night----

Sogran looked up at the giant building that resembled a working windmill. Then he looked forward and walked toward it.

What a place it was! Provocative music played loudly from hidden speakers. Scantily-clothed women filled the area, receiving money and other things from various men.

Sogran felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a beautiful girl looking no older than 16. She had long blonde hair held up in a red bow. Her big, cornflower blue eyes showed growing signs of lust.

"Hey baby, want a date? Since you're a newcomer, I'll go easy on ya... 100 francs an hour." (AN: The franc is the French unit of money.)

"Aren't you too young to be doing this?" asked Sogran snobbishly. He turned around and walked away, leaving the young slut speechless.

----

"Makoto! You're on!" cried Harry as he banged on Makoto's door.

"Okay!" answered Makoto.

Makoto ran outside in the red bra top and red miniskirt from earlier. She also wore red high heels with a matching rose anklet and garter, along with black fishnet tights.

Makoto strutted to the highest floor in the Moulin Rouge, the room where the "Rose Swing" was located. (Harry had had that swing made for Makoto, and only she could sit on it.) Makoto sat on the swing and whispered, "I'm ready.''

The swing was lowered, and Makoto began singing another one of her signature songs.

"Two of us in the dream

surrounded by the stars

We weren't shy

When we were friends

But there was a moment

When I felt you were the only one."

Sogran had a special seat in the balcony, and he could see the young woman perfectly. He immediatly took a liking to her.

"I am beautiful only for you

Love has the power to change

I close my eyes and hold myself

How can I share with you the beating of my heart?"

The customers and hooker were dancing on the ground floor. Sogran's eyes were glued on The Beautiful Rose.

"On the way home

I wave my hand cheerfully

Because I don't want to say goodbye

I show you my smile."

Makoto then stood up on the swing, and started moving erotically on it.

"Two of us in the dream

I come close to you

And deliver my love to you

I believe something nice will happen tommorrow

Love has the power to change

I close my eyes and hold myself

How can I share with you the beating of my heart?"

The swing began rising. Makoto blew kisses to the audience as she disappeared into the ceiling. Sogran was still hypnotized by her.

----

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?" called out Makoto. She fixed the pillows on her bed and threw herself down on it.

"Harry," replied the the person behind the door.

Makoto sat upright. "It's open!"

Harry came in, followed by a tall handsome blonde man. "Makoto, this is Sogran."

Makoto looked into Sogran's eyes and saw a rich, powerful man. This made her a bit uneasy, but happy none the less.

"I'll leave you two alone now. Have a good time," cooed Harry as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

The minute Harry left, Makoto decided to strike up a little conversation. She said, "Let's get in on."

Sogran's answer suprised her. "I'm not here for the sex."

"Then why are you here?" asked Makoto.

"I've come to make a proposal," began Sogran.

"Oh really?" said Makoto.

"It is true that you worked for Oz, correct?" asked Sogran.

Makoto looked at him with horror and amazement etched in her eyes. "How did you know that?!"

"You were presumed dead after your Mobile Suit crashed into the Atlantic Ocean near here," added Sogran, ignoring her question.

"That's right!" cried Makoto, astonished. "But why are you bringing this up?"

"Because I plan to do what neither Treize Khushrenada nor Milliardo Peacecraft could do. You see, I've rebuilt White Fang, and I am trying to get the Gundam Pilots's gundams. And with the gundams behind me, I can seize control of all the Earth Sphere!" exclaimed Sogran. "And with your help, I can make this vision come true!"

"So what are you saying? That I get the Gundams for you? I'm a dream come true for men, not a miracle."

"Not all the gundams. You need only get one. The other pilots are being taken care of."

"Oh."

Makoto walked to her window and looked outside. "What's in it for me?"

"What's your dream?"

"My dream...?"

Sogran nodded.

"My dream... is to find a man who loves me for my personality and not my body," whispered Makoto in a sad voice.

"The majority of my soldiers are men. I promise that you will find an honest lover amongst them."

Makoto gasped slightly and blushed.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Sogran.

Makoto thought about the Moulin Rouge, knocking boots with different men, and the other girls and Harry, who she considered family.

"Yes," said Makoto. "It's... a deal."


	4. Chapter Three: Au Revoir

Chapter three introduces a new character! I'll give you a hint: she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is kind of dumb.

Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon are not my creations.

----

The Forgotten Pilot: Kino Makoto

Chapter Three:

"Au Revoir"

----

"Good choice," said Sogran, smiling.

Makoto looked down at the ground. She suddenly didn't feel very well.

"I'll give you one day to pack up your stuff so we could leave. Understand?" said Sogran.

"... H-hai," whispered Makoto.

Sogran leaned over and kissed Makoto passionately on the lips.

"Good night, Makoto. I'll come by tommorrow at 9:00 to get you," said Sogran as he bowed and left the room.

After Sogran walked out of her quarters, Makoto cried out and threw herself on the bed. She buried her face into her pillow and slowly began to sob. As the choked cries racked her body, Makoto thought of her new life. There wasn't much she could really think about, since the only life she really was familiar with and enjoyed the most was the life she led at the Moulin Rouge. The idea of being with so many men didn't scare her, since she knew how men like to be treated. It must be the guilt; Harry would probably never speak or look at her again.

After a good, long cry, Makoto sat up and wiped her face with a cloth. She got off her bed and left her room.

_This is going to be harder than giving an old man head_, thought Makoto as she entered The Red Room.

The Red Room was a little lounge for the "employees" of the Moulin Rouge. It was basically a large, open room full of armchairs, bean bags, ottomans, and sofas. Nobody had a designated seat, but Makoto sat in only one chair: a giant throne-like seat made out of oak and encrusted with gold. Nobody dared to sit in that seat, not even Harry himself.

Makoto plopped herself down on her throne and looked around for someone to talk to. Nobody was found.

Seeing that the room was totally empty, Makoto laid her head on the side of the chair and began to cry. She just couldn't hold the tears back.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice ask her, "What's wrong?"

Makoto whirled around and stared into a pair of sympathetic blue eyes.

With tear-blurred vision, Makoto reached up and touched the other person's face. "Minako?" said Makoto, "Is that you?"

Aino Minako, Makoto's best friend and fellow courtesan, touched the brunettes hand softly. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh Minako-chan," whispered Makoto. "I've made a bad decision."

"I told you to read your horoscope," scolded Minako in a playful way. "It said that 'a poor decision will cost you your friends.'"

Makoto, being a skeptic of astrology, sighed and wiped a tear away. Minako noticed this.

"Really Makoto," cooed Minako. "What's wrong?"

Makoto proceeded to telling Minako about Sogran and his offer.

"That bastard..." said Minako.

"What? Did he ask you the same thing too?" asked Makoto.

"No. He asked me if I was too young for hooking," growled Minako as she clenched her fists. Makoto stifled a giggle. Minako pinched Makoto's arm. It's not funny!"

"But the way you said it is," chuckled Makoto.

"Well, anyways... are you really going to leave?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes. I promised him, and Kino Makoto never breaks promises."

Minako, not knowing what to say, just took Makoto's hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Well, even if you really leave, I know that you will do well," said Minako in a comforting tone. "And I want you to know that I will always be your friend, even if we're a thousand miles apart, even if one of us is dead."

Makoto gasped. "Don't say that, Minako!"

"You'll hear a lot worse," said Minako as she pulled Makoto into one last loving embrace. "Bye Makoto. I'll miss you."

----

Makoto left The Red Room and walked over to Harry's office. She knocked lightly on the door.

Harry flung it open. "Hello!"

Makoto jumped back, startled. "Um, hi Harry."

Harry took one glance at Makoto's sad face and knew that something was up.

"What's troubling you, honey-child?" cooed Harry.

"Harry... I'm sorry to tell you this, but... I'm leaving the Moulin Rouge," said Makoto.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"I've decided to leave the Moulin Rouge," repeated Makoto.

Harry touched Makoto's forehead. "Are you ill, my love? You're saying the craziest things."

"No Harry," protested Makoto. "I'm well."

Harry put both of his hands in front of him and began to shake them. "But why, Makoto? You've had better treatment than the other girls combined! Oh, where did I go wrong?!"

Harry began to pace back and forth. He also shook his head in disappointment and worry.

"Don't take it personally, dear Harry," said Makoto. "I've only decided to expand my horizons, and that's why I'm leaving." She took Harry's hands into hers. "I promise to come back and visit."

"You promise?" whispered Harry. "Promise," repeated Makoto.

She gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "Bye Harry. I'll see you around."

----

Makoto woke up at 7:30 in the morning, before everybody else. She had one last breakfast by herself and packed her stuff into her one suitcase.

At 8:59 on the dot Sogran was honking the horn to tell Makoto that he was waiting for her. She hurried down the stairs and got into the car to see a beaming Sogran.

"Good morning, Makoto. Are you ready to go?"

Makoto took one last glance at the Moulin Rouge, her home for more than five years.

"Yes, I'm ready."

So she got comfortable in the car and they both drove away from the past and into the future.


End file.
